Gene Mods
Gene Mods or Genetic Modifications (aka G-Mods) are new upgrades that can be taken by soldiers. Genetic Modification Using Meld to organically fuse elements of alien genetic adaptions into a soldier's body, Gene Mods grant the individual new super-human capabilities. Alien Samples Brass Sample This Gene Mod created from one of the alien samples discovered in the Bleed causes the allows the recipient to toughen up their epidermis until it becomes as hard as metal while still remaining flexible as normal skin. The change also enhances their strength, allowing them to move at normal speeds even though they become much heavier. Employing this ability causes the recipient’s skin to take on a dull yellow-brown hue, so they appear to be a “person of brass” Azazel Sample An alien entity discovered during the one of the trans universal excursions of squad Juliet and India so its origin is largely a mystery. The tissue sample brought back was given the code name Azazel. Azazel is a silicon-based life form, not carbon-based so Gene Mod’s given using this sample causes the musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density essentially recipient becomes living rock many times stronger than a human being. Superhuman Stamina: The Recipient's musculature will generate less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They will be able to exert themselves at peak capacity for at least several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. '' '' Superhuman Durability: The Rock-like body has extremely dense bodily tissue that is considerably harder and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. It can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Superhuman Sensory Adaptation: Though the senses don’t become superhumanly acute, the five senses will be able to withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than a normal human being, with no reduced sensitivity. Muton Gene Mods using this sample results in a number of superhuman physical attributes. Superhuman Durability: Recipients of this Gen Mode gains the Mutons organic armored skin, rendering them impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Their bodily tissues becomes just as tough and resistant to physical injury making them capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. They will also be able to withstand plasma and powerful energy blasts. ' ' Superhuman Strength: Recipients will become superhumanly strong and possess sufficient physical strength to lift at least 10 tons, and perhaps more. Superhuman Stamina: The advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, the muscles produce less fatigue toxins than those of a normal human. At their peak, they can exert themselves physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in the blood begins to impair them. Tamaranean Tamaranean Gene Mods causes the body to adapt in a number of ways. Tamaranean/Human physiology has fifty percent more density in its tissues, which makes it nearly twice the mass of Terrans, which requires twice the force to withstand at rest, and four times the effort just to move, which means that recipients becomes consequently at least ten times as physically powerful as the natives of earth. They will gain the ability to leap four or five times farther, lift twice the mass and move at a rate at least three times as fast as a typical Earther, They also gain the ability of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. In order to have the same abilities as Koriand’r of Yankee Squad the recipient must go through radiation therapy. This activates the Pineal gland of the forebrain, formed by introduction Tamaranean genetics. This gland is sensitive to Biosolar radiation. It is a kind of nervous conduit to energy patterns that circulate throughout the body. It secretes certain hormones that regulate the sleep patterns of the mind and helps maintain their normal biorhythm cycle. The alien species of Yankee’s universe known as the Psions discovered that the gland served a far more important function vital to the overall health and vitality of the body. This gland is the radian center of Bioenergy in the body, it absorbs the very life-essence of a star and channels it to be stored in the individual cell structure of a normal, healthy person. The recipient will also be able to absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. As well as to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts or unleash all the stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. The gland is nine-point-seven times larger then Tarren humans. The activation of this gland is what gives the recipient a genetic edge over other types of humans. Thanagarian Thanagarians possess several gifts that are common to members of their race, but sets them apart from normal humans. Gene Mods using Thanagarian sample causes the recipients entire anatomy to adapt to flying. The bones becomes hollow like a birds, making them weigh far less than usual. The body becomes virtually devoid of fat and possess greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. The eyes adapt to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. Recipient gains a special membrane in the respiratory system enabling them to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes as well as Talons Wings: Recipient gains the superhuman ability to fly by means of naturally grown wings, which at full length span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling recipient to press them to the back of their torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under their clothing. Flight is achieved by flapping the wings, as a bird does. The wings will be able to support recipient and up to at least 300 lbs of cargo for up to several minutes. Recipient should be able to reach speeds of up to 54 mph. though they will lose significant maneuverability when traveling faster than 36 mph. So long as they don’t attempt excessive speeds, heights or maneuvers they can also fly as high as 400’ before encountering insufficient oxygen Superhuman Stamina: The recipients new musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. Physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Unencumbered by more than a few pounds of equipment they should be able to fly for up to 4 hours before tiring appreciably. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of a Thangarian’s body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though they are far from invulnerable. While they can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, their body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. They can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. ' ' Enhanced Senses: Recipient gains birdlike enhanced senses; apart from superior hearing and eyesight, they will be able to feel or "read" the air to locate moving things and mentally listen to the bio-rhythms of the planet. Enhanced Strength: As a genetically engineered being, recipients possess much greater strength, speed and reflexes than a human being. Increased Lifespan: A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. While it hasn’t been officially confirmed if this ability is passed on the Gene Mod does cause cellular division to slow down. Category:The Road to Cydonia Category:Weapon